Dream
by WilliowDrake
Summary: I'm not good with summaries so no summary. Warning:MPREG No Bella in this story, original charactors, tons of OCC, and I would feedback but no dissing please!


The lights are out. I'm lying next to a fair colored model. She is elegant, taunting me, wanting me to do it. As the night wears on I go from looking at her amber eyes to her satin dress, moving my hand over every spot thoroughly before placing my hand in her caramel hair. She moves her hand to my ass and squeezes, she pushes me toward her and before I know it I'm on top.

I grasp my bedpost with my right hand as my left hand reaches for my water bottle. I flip myself over and sit up, struggling to control the shakiness in my hand.  
"That was the closest that you got." the fair model said.  
I half expected to jump for joy, but I didn't instead I reached my hand over and said " Thanks, Hon. But I'm not done yet."  
My brain is struggling to recall who this model is, but all it is able to do is show memories that I didn't think were mine.  
As I take a sip from the bottle, I felt the bed move. She was coming closer, bringing her hands to my stomach. Talking softly to me, she told me to lean back slowly. I did and memories came flowing back.  
My brain burns, I tried sitting up to control my headache, but she places her hand on my chest and then I knew that she wanted me to stay in that position. I don't argue.  
She whispers, "I know you get excited but I didn't think it was going to be like this, like . . ."

I zone, I know that I need a straight mind to calm myself, but I can't. I always see a black and white photo when I try to clear my mind.

Then I felt it, a kick in my ribcage, the photo was my ultrasound. I'm pregnant, I'm a dad.

I had sex to a girl that might not even be the mom.

I feel sick, really sick. I was snapped back to reality as I was suddenly aware that the model was rubbing my stomach. I must have fallen asleep because she did the message really well.

As I awoke I found myself lying on a 1875 bed with satin blankets wrapped around me like a cocoon. I look around my eyes focused on the hanging flat screen t.v. playing my wedding. The model looking quite relaxed. I tried to sit up to adjust the t.v. volume but a hard kick made me stop short. I leaned back down, pulled the warm satin blankets to my chin and closed my eyes.

As the door creaks open, I find myself opening my eyes to the most beautiful person in the world, my wife. I think.

She peeks in and asked if I'm feeling oh-kay, since I looked kinda green. I said I was fine just a little hungry.

Her high ponytail bouncing to and fro as she walks toward the small stove in the right corner of the room. My eyes wander around the room and notice that there was a small desk, two bureaus (one brown, the other white), a big tub (that could fit ten people in it), and a wooden door in which goes out of the house. Sure its a small place but it works for the two of us. After she's done cooking breakfast, which consisted of eight slices of bacon, eight slices of cheese, eight sausages, eight glasses of orange juice, and eight boiled eggs. She walks toward me with the tray, she places it on the desk right next to our bed that I didn't see, helps me get comfortable, then she gives me the tray, and tells me that she'll be back. She is, her tray looking exactly like mine. She sits on her side of the bed and we eat slowly. She keeps staring at me like I'm going to drop dead, right then and there. But I never do. I eat four slices of toast and drink two glasses of orange juice, I'm stuffed. I lean my head back and close my eyes, resting my hands on my stomach.

She asks again if i'm feeling oh-kay, I mumble yes.

She takes both trays even though I wanted to take care of mine after I let my stomach settle.

She goes to the sink and places the trays inside the dishwasher, she comes back, helps me relax, and crawls on her side. She starts playing with my hair. My eyes are still closed from breakfast and I hear everything she says to the child.

I open my eyes and asks what time it is, she says its noon, I grunt and move my body so I'm facing her. I look at her and her mouth is wide open, I pull her close enough to smell her wonderful perfume, then I ask her what is the matter? She doesn't talk for a very long time, I was beginning to get worried that she may have felt her period coming. She said I moved so fast that she didn't see me move. She thinks that I need to improve my VAMPIRE gifts. WHAT VAMPIRE GIFTS? I apologized, her facial expression calmed.

I asked her how I became so pregnant. She explained everything to me in so much detail.

Than a name struck me.

"Marie?" I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Yes. Dear, is anything wrong?"

"No. I just think that Marie is a wonderful name," I explain.

"Oh." Marie said as if she wanted me to say something else.

I could see that so I said: "But I'm getting a slight stomachache," Which was a total lie. "You wouldn't mind if you could possibly . . . rub it?" She jumped at this but gripped at the opportunity.

I was suddenly aware that it was raining outside, the raindrops hitting the roof sounding like an angel crying.

"Wow, Honey." I said. "You've improved." I managed to choke out between the happy tears that were running my face. I first noticed that Marie was crying happy tears too.

"I always get taught by the best." she replied with a hint of sadness.

I kiss her softly, she kisses me back. We lay there silently. I felt the urge to do something. Anything. mavie noticed and moved as close as she could get. Marie laid her head on my heart and listened. I moved my hands from her back to her smooth torso and then moved my hands toward her butt, I held them there for twenty minutes. Then slowly went from her butt to her back, I repeated the sequel many times before letting Marie know. _What I felt._

Outside the rain, it was black but not all black. It was kinda like luscious dark chocolate mousse with the side of sparkling juice.

I felt better, much better. I let Marie know, she gave me the look that said 'and it was just getting good too.'

Marie gave me some room to flex. She moved onto her back and I moved closer. I placed one of my arms up and rested my head on it.

We lay there, almost silent, the only sound was the beating of our hearts. The rain had stopped, but we were so busy we didn't noticed.

She asked me if there's anything else she could do for me. I told her that a back message would be nice. Marie gave me a look that said 'are you NUTS you'll KILL the child.' I told her I was only kidding, she relaxed.

I asked what time was it because it felt like time had stopped. Marie turned to look at the clock and her face told me that it was almost midnight.

I looked at my stomach but Marie thought that I felt a kick. So she started rubbing my stomach, the best she could which would've been if I felt a kick. I was just wondering why the baby hadn't kicked for some food.

I quess Marie forgot to make dinner for me. Marie got out of bed and I reached for her arm. Her head turned, I told her that it could wait until a felt. Marie crawled back into bed, and we started talking about popular names for girls and boys. We also talked about greasy, fatty foods and then I felt a sharp kick in my side. It hurt so bad that I made my vision blurry. I must have made a face because Marie asked if I felt a kick. I couldn't lie to her cause I loved her so much, so I said yes.

"Anything special you'd like to eat, honey?"

Marie asked because I've been having cravings on my "certain days."

"Homemade chinese, please, Marie." I said with a flat tone.

"No problem, hon."

I relax, close my eyes and fell asleep. At noon the next day, I was woken up by the smell of of red pepper mixed with chinese soy sauce. The smell was so good that I was aware that my throat becoming dry. Marie noticed that I was up and fed me. But I didn't even have to move a muscle!

After I was finished with my lunch, I tried relaxing but I always felt a kick so hard that I was crying.

Marie rushed me to the E.R. and the doctors said I'd be fine after they took the baby out. I didn't want to leave Marie's side, she was my wife, I think. Plus meant the world to me. The doctors told me that I would be able to see Marie after they were done. I believed them. The doctors put me on a stretcher and rushed me to the closest empty room, they gave me the epidural and told me to relax. The doctors put pressure on my penius. I felt like screaming but i held my tongue. The doctors tried to put less pressure when I felt a contraction, but it didn't help. The doctor's names were Carlisle and Jasper. Jasper left the room to get Marie while Carlisle put more pressure.

Hours passed and when I thought that I would have to have a c-section, but my luck turned.

"Marie . . . " I managed to say.

She moved closer to my head to hear me better. Through hard grasps of air, I managed to say: "Marie . . .(sharp intake) Please leave the room so you . . . (another sharp intake) don't think," I couldn't finish because I was having to much pain, so Charilse spoke.

Charilse said "We have to get this child out one way or another. We thought ( he looks at me and Jasper) that maybe you could let us elope. I don't think that we would have time to get more doctors for a c-section, plus the child is not low enough to go through his penius. This will give the better chance to be healthy, it would also take less time and will help him." His tone was serious but had something else in it, I just can't put my finger on it. Marie thought that it was a splendid idea, but _HATED _what happens later.

Marie left the room, Charilse pulled down his pants when Jasper pulled down mine.

"Is your penius hard?" Charilse asked with force.

"Yes. But I don't know,"I managed through a concentration. "How hard," I choked out.

"Well, we're about to find out." He replied as Jasper was leaving the room to get a glass of water.

Charilse waited for me to give the oh-kay. When I did, he carefully moved onto the strecher and lined his dick up with mine. Jasper came back into the room. Charilse's dick was flexing when he told Jasper to get two towels.

Jasper went out of the room with a expression that said he was going to blow chucks. Charilse's was Antarctia, cold and hard. Expressionless, more like it. I couldn't read his feelings, but it didn't matter as a wave of something came from somewhere.


End file.
